The Wicked Mermaid
fomerly the Batavia, is a war brig owned by Captain Ziggy Cardon. The ship has a great history. i formerly served for the VOC (Dutch East India Company) but sunk by an Attack of an Spanish War fleet, then shrunken by Blackbeard in a bottle and recieved by Mr Gibbs and Jack Sparrow, Ziggy bought her back from Jack for 8000 pieces of gold. Information History The Batavia has a wide history from VOC voyages, mutiny's, running aground in Australia, Fiercesome battles, a sad faith with sinking, being trapped in a bottle and being saved, and serving as a pirate ship. Building The Batavia was built in Amsterdam in 1628 and made her first voyage on 29 Ocktober in 1628 under the Dutchman Adriaan Jacobsz and the Belgian François Pelsaert. The VOC (Dutch East India Company) The Batavia was a famous VOC ship that did many voyages . especially to Australia, and Eastern Islands of South-East Asia. But she also known alot of misery in her carreer. On one of her first voyages she run aground on Australia. The land that was discovered by a smaller VOC vessel that looked like a small version of the Batavia, called t' Duyfken (The Little Dove). Running a ground / Mutiny on her 4th voyage under Captain Adriaan Jackobsz and Officer François. But the Dutch Captain Adriaan was a bit crazy, he was a bankrupt pharmacist with heretical ideas. When François rebuked Adriaan in a previous voyage. Adriaan started to hate François. So near the coast of Australia he started a mutiny to take the ship for himself. But the Batavia run a ground on Australia. So François wanted to the last dinghy and started to row to the port Batavia to call for rescue. But because Adriaan knew that François was also going to tell about the mutiny he started a battle. Adriaan and his mutineers and François and the VOC sailors. It where very cruel battles, that took over more then 2 months, 120 men of Francois died. But then he was captured by Aboriginals who helped him to fight against Adriaan. Thanks to the help of The Aboriginals they defeated Adriaan and the mutineers. and captured the ones that surrendered. That same day a rescue ship came by and brought the survival crew to the port Batavia. only 68 men of the 341 survived and where brought back in Batavia. of which 48 where executed for Mutiny against the VOC. also the honest sailors that didn't took part in the mutiny where punished. François wrote a book after this adventure "Ongeluckige Voyagie, van't Schip Batavia, Nae de Oost-Indien" (Unfortunated Voyage of the Batavia to East India). The Batavia was salvaged later. The Battle Of The Batavia This was the first voyage of the Batavia to the New World. this voyage was lead by Captain Bontekoe. Ziggy Cardon was also onboard this voyage together with his friends Stormhound, Jason and James. But the ship was attacked by a Spanish War fleet and sunk off coast of Jamaica. only Ziggy and his 3 friends survived but were put in jail on Rambleshack. Ziggy was after the battle marked as a pirate For more info see The Battle Of The Batavia Page Captured In A Bottle It appears that during The Battle Of The Batavia an other ship was watching. It was the Queen Anne's Revenge that was sailing near the coast of Jamaica and they spotted the fleet hunting the Batavia. So when the Batavia was sinking and the fleet was sailing away, he went to the Batavia even before Davy Jones could claim her. And with his voodoo powers Blackbeard raised the Batavia from beneath the waves an shrunk her put her into a small bottle. She stayed in Blackbeards closet for a very long while... Salvation from a Bottle During Jack Sparrow's quest for the Fountain Of Youth , Mr Gibbs stole the Batavia out of the closet with ships together with The Black Pearl and many others. Then he handed them to Jack Sparrow, and Jack told Ziggy that he had found a lot of shrunken in a bottle. That's when Ziggy saw that the Batavia was in the sack of bottles too, so he made a deal with Sparrow. If he payed 80 000 coins he could get his ship back. Ziggy got the money and bought her on 16 December from Jack. Then Ziggy went to Tia Dalma and she freed with some voodoo the Batavia from the bottle. A new name & a new life When Ziggy released her out of her bottle he know she would never be the same. She was now docked in Tortuga, the capital pirate port. She was now a pirate ship, a free ship. The Batavia was a real VOC ship but now she is a Pirate vessel. A vessel that has a wide history and now a new life, so he decided that she needed a new name fit for her new life and such fine Pirate vessel, so he renamed her The Wicked Mermaid. The name is very elegant, perfect for such vessel. Ziggy came on the name because he lately hear lots of stories about Mermaids, including from Jack Sparrow. A Pirates Life For Me The Mermaid is now under the command of Captain Ziggy Cardon, and she's the 2nd flagship of Ziggy's Loyal Man'. She is used for many purposes. Ziggy use her for island hopping, raids, voyages, trading goods or exporting Ziggy's Rum or just for joy rides. But it's for sure she is free under the command of Ziggy and she will make many of adventures with him. Pictures Category:POTCO Vessels Category:Fan Vessels Category:POTCO